


Enough fin1

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Enough fin1

“林在范我们还是算了吧”   
“你又不喜欢我，这样纠缠下去一点意思都没有”  
“谁说我不喜欢你？”  
手腕被林在范拉住，你轻轻的把手抽出来.  
“先走了”

回到首尔的时候已经下雪了.  
你整晚想着林在范，看到天已经亮了你干脆直接起床.  
看着窗外下着的雪，想到了以前林在范会用他的大衣裹着你.  
以前你总以为做了林在范的床伴就要唯唯诺诺乖乖听话，直到你发现逗林在范有多好玩之后你也开始变得有些轻松，甚至，用他的话来说就是恃宠而骄.  
而且有时候，你也心甘情愿听他的话.  
啊做人好没尊严…

随便做了个早餐，看着时间差不多了就整理了一下心情打算出门去上班.  
刚走出公寓楼的大门就看到一个熟悉的身影.  
林在范穿着大衣站在外面.  
耳朵被冻的红红的.  
你看见他在看到你之后眼睛一亮打算走到你面前.  
“有话快说”  
你往后退了一步跟他保持一点距离.  
“我…”  
林在范刚出声，你看到了林在范手腕上的手绳.  
一看见就来气.  
“你还戴着干嘛”  
你觉得林在范可笑的不得了，以为戴着装装样子你就会原谅他.  
你走到他面前拉起他的手把手绳脱了下来.  
“不用勉强戴着不想要就别要”  
你用力的把手绳扔了出去.  
“能不能听…”  
林在范拉住你却被你挣扎开来.  
“你走吧不要待在这里了”  
你绕过林在范，也不给他任何说话的机会直接就走掉了.

雪越下越大.  
林在范看着白茫茫的一片，有些不知道从何下手.

公司最近季末工作量有点大，你做到12点多才回家.  
你看到坐在楼梯上缩着脖子的林在范，雪花散落在他的头发和衣服上.  
林在范站起身来走到你面前抱住你.  
“放开我”  
你把手抵在林在范胸口上.  
“我错了”  
你微微瞪大了眼睛抬起头看着他，没想到他居然会先低头认错.  
“都是我混蛋全是我的错”  
你听着他的话眼泪不争气的往下掉.  
“怎么哭了”  
“我生气”  
林在范觉得你这个反应怪好笑的，抬起手来摸了摸你的头.  
“气什么”  
“气我自己不争气你那么混蛋可是我居然还是心疼你”  
林在范一手搂着你，一手帮你把脸上的泪水抹掉.  
“对不起”  
“还有我找到了“  
林在范笑着把左手伸出来让你看他手腕上的手绳.  
你拉过他的手，看着他的手都被冻红了，有点心疼的捂着他的手往里哈气帮他暖手.  
“干嘛不到车里等我”  
“坐在车里等显得我多没有诚意”  
林在范仔仔细细的看着你.  
“你就是故意用苦肉计让我心疼你是不是”  
你一边抹着眼泪一边往他胸口上拍.  
“只要你能原谅我我做什么都愿意”  
“你不就是因为内疚…”  
“我喜欢你啊傻瓜”  
“你才傻瓜你才傻瓜”  
你拼命往他胸口上拍.  
“你说的对我也内疚”  
“但是喜欢你也是真的”  
林在范看你慢慢冷静下来心疼的把你搂在怀里.  
“你可回来啦”  
你公寓楼的管理员大叔看你和林在范外面站了好久，打算来看看情况.  
“你男朋友都在这一整天了雪地里白茫茫一片也不知道找什么”  
“他…不是…”  
你刚想解释就被林在范牵住手.  
“我好冷”  
“你快带他上楼吧”  
管理员大叔看林在范跟你撒娇的样子受不了你们两个肉麻的劲，缩起肩膀甩甩手让你快带他上楼.  
瞪了林在范一眼甩开他的手往电梯走.

“你干嘛”  
你没好气地看着故意装乖抱着被子准备睡沙发的林在范.  
“又不是没一起睡过”  
话音刚落林在范就笑着快步走过来跟着你进房.  
两个人一起躺在床上.  
什么也不做倒是又有点不适应.  
你看林在范想蹭过来，立刻举起手抵在他面前让他先停下来.  
“我先说好”  
“纯睡觉而已”  
“我还没有原谅你的你不准动手动脚”  
说完转过身背着他，然后感觉到他小心翼翼的把手搭在你腰上轻轻把你搂在怀里.  
“那时候手绳在垃圾桶里…”  
林在范开口轻轻说话.  
“我许了个愿可是觉得愿望没有实现反而往反方向走”  
“太生气了就扔掉了”  
“我知道是你很用心编的”  
“所以我很愿意戴着”  
你转了个身过去往林在范怀里蹭了蹭.  
“许了什么愿”  
林在范轻轻笑了笑，抬起手来抚摸着你的脸.  
“希望你可以做我的女朋友”  
“结果第二天就看到你跟你男同事一起…”  
“你都不听我解释！”  
你生气的皱着眉头打断了他的话.  
“你说你说”  
林在范抱着你手在你后背上一下一下的轻轻拍着安抚你.  
“我那天穿着你给我买的新鞋但是磨脚”  
“我同事看我走路不方便就问我要不要坐搭风车而已啊！”  
“结果…结果你…”  
你越说越委屈，最后直接把头埋进他胸口里不说话.  
“所以…要不要做我的女朋友”  
林在范往后退了退想要看你的脸，凑到你面前刚想亲亲你就被你推开.  
“都说了不准动手动脚的”  
林在范看你顺手拉过另一张被子放到你们两个中间.  
“不准越线”  
然后看你气呼呼的转身背对着他睡觉.  
林在范看着炸了毛的小猫伸手过去揉了揉你的脑袋.

“睡着没”  
林在范撑起身来凑到你身边小小声地说话.  
看你没反应之后轻轻挑起嘴角，把隔在你们中间的被子拿开.  
拿着他的戒指往你的无名指上套了套看看尺寸.  
在你脸颊上印下一个吻然后把你搂进了怀里.

放在床头柜上的手机因为闹钟响了起来.  
你转过身拿过手机把闹钟关掉，重新转回去钻到隔壁人的怀里保持刚才一样的姿势.  
你猛的一下醒过来·  
发现隔中间的被子不见了.  
“干嘛起那么早”  
林在范早上刚醒来有些沙哑的声音在你耳边响起，听的你浑身有些酥麻.  
“我要上班啊林总”  
故意把重音放在了最后两个字上，下一秒就被林在范压在身下.  
“都说了不许那样叫”  
你听着林在范的话盯着他看也不给点反应.  
“你知道我可以养你的…”  
林在范话还没说完就看见你皱着眉头推开他.  
“起开”  
“谁要你养”

林在范的话没有让你不高兴，你知道他就是那样子的.  
可是你也不想完全依靠他.  
洗漱好换了身衣服出去客厅吃早餐就看见林在范蹲下来在你面前放了个鞋盒.  
他打开鞋盒之后你看见里面那双鞋跟上次被他扔掉的那双一模一样  
你咬着面包弯下腰就打算拿过鞋子穿上.  
“先别穿了我怕你磨脚难受”  
“可是你送的我想穿…”  
林在范看你委屈巴巴的样子心里喜欢的不得了，握着你的脚腕让你把脚提起来然后帮你把鞋子穿上.  
“那我下午去接你”  
你开心的想笑又不想让林在范发现，只能低下头偷偷的笑.

“今天要顺便送你回去吗”  
“不用啦”  
你看着走在你身边的男同事.  
“鞋子不磨脚啦？”  
男同事看着你脚上的那双鞋子.  
“穿多了几次现在还好”  
“上次多亏了有你送我”  
你隐隐约约看到了站在远处的林在范，你笑着给男同事道谢.  
“不用客气啦明天见”  
“嗯明天见”  
你跟他挥了挥手然后往林在范那边走.

“鞋子磨脚”  
你带了点撒娇的意思，一手揪着林在范的袖子看他微微眯起了眼睛.  
“让你那个男同事送你回去啊”  
“那我去了”  
你说着就转身要走，不像以前那样哄他，一点面子都不给.  
“回来”  
林在范拉着你的手腕把你拽回来，从纸袋里拿出一双鞋让你换上.  
“你那个男同事”  
你看着林在范一脸冷漠的样子就知道他心里肯定又不舒服.  
“我跟他又没有交往”  
“而且我也没跟你交往啊”  
林在范一下子被你的话怼到，话到嘴边哽住也不知道怎么回复你.  
“那…我当初也没跟别的女人搞暧昧啊”  
你看着林在范有些委屈的样子心里爽的不行.  
“吃醋啦？”  
“没…没有…谁说的”  
林在范别过头去，结结巴巴的，双手插进裤袋里装着酷酷的样子.  
“陪我去趟超市好不好”  
“嗯”  
林在范伸出手来握着你的手跟你十指相扣.

你估算着这几天林在范肯定要赖在你家里不肯走.  
在超市里挑来挑去的食物都是他喜欢的.  
“诶我之前看那个男同事说最近的花蛤也蛮好吃的”  
然后像是想到什么，又转过头去看林在范.  
“你不是也喜欢吃这个嘛”  
“没有 不喜欢”  
“那…我买给同事好了”  
你看着林在范忍气吞声的样子，故意处处为难他.  
大概也是第一次哄喜欢的人，林在范有些拉不下脸显得有些笨拙.  
林在范低下头像是在思考着什么，最终把你手里拿着的那盒花蛤放进购物篮里.  
“想买就买吧“

毫无意外的听林在范说让他把你送回家，然后又顺水推舟说要上楼坐坐.  
你看着摊在沙发上根本就没有要走的意思的林在范.  
认命的把东西拿出来打算做饭.  
“花蛤不是说要给同事吗”  
林在范站在你身边看见你把处理好的花蛤放进汤里.  
“你不是喜欢吃吗”  
林在范蹭到你身后抱着你，下巴抵在你肩上蹭了蹭.  
“干嘛”  
觉得有些痒痒的，你笑着歪了歪头躲开.  
“那男同事怎么办”  
“什么怎么办”  
“我把你买给他的花蛤吃了”  
“让他女朋友给他买啊”  
你看到林在范在听到你说完这句话之后表情渐渐定住，直到你嬉皮笑脸起来林在范才搂着你捏你腰上的软肉惩罚你.  
“他有女朋友你怎么不跟我说”  
“我就是故意要气你”  
林在范掐着你的腰把你抵在墙上，吻过来用舌尖撬开唇齿跟你舌吻.  
发出来的滋滋水声让气氛染上了一丝暧昧.  
林在范磨了磨你的鼻尖，手掌有些不安分的探入你的衣服里抚摸着你的腰身.  
慢慢的亲吻着你的颈侧.  
“我们好一段时间…没做了…”  
“可是还煮着汤呢”  
你边说话边吻他，手已经开始在解开他衣服上的纽扣.  
林在范快速的把电磁炉关掉，抱着你打算进房间.  
“就在这里…”  
你把手指插入林在范的头发里轻轻揉搓着.  
林在范吻着你把你抱到流理台上.  
“你跟他做过吗”  
林在范犹豫了很久还是问出了口.  
“做过又怎么样没做过又怎么样”  
铁定了心要打击报复他，你故意这样不清不楚的回答他的问题.  
本来落在你锁骨上的亲吻突然消失，林在范稍稍用力的啃了一下的锁骨.  
听见你吃疼的叫了一声，邪气的笑着看着你.  
“最后一次机会”  
林在范用拇指轻轻摩挲着你的下唇，被你张开嘴微微舔弄了一下指腹.  
你抬起脚主动的圈住他的腰，随着他进入之后的动作被顶的一颠一颠的.  
“嗯？”  
看你享受的把头向后仰，林在范停下动作抚摸着你的大腿催促你.  
“没做过”  
你把手搭在林在范肩上感受着他掐着你的腰用力的重重顶了好几下.  
“唔真的没做过…”  
“我只跟你做”  
你弓起身捧着他的脸吻他.  
整个屋子里充斥着暧昧的声音.

林在范知道现在的决定权在你手上.  
即使他不能再像以前那样霸道让你都听他的话，可是他知道不管你再怎么用小花招惹他，心里还是有他的.  
你就是不甘心他当初那样对你而已.

林在范放着自己的大房子不住一直赖在你家不走强行跟你同居了半年.  
虽然谁都没提，但是你好像已经默认原谅了他，林在范也感受到你愿意让他留在身边.  
“明天陪我去个酒会好不好”  
林在范看着趴在他身旁看书的你，抬起手来蹭了蹭你的脸颊，把你的长发撩到背后，在你光滑的肩头上落下了一个吻.  
“为什么要带上我”  
你转过头把头枕在手臂上看着他.  
“自从我总是一个人出席活动之后那些人总是想方设法给我介绍女人”  
“不好吗”  
林在范听你这样说叹了一口气.  
“告诉我你到底怎么想的”  
你也知道你是故意说这种话装大方，往林在范身边蹭了蹭，捧着他的脸跟他接吻.  
“我跟你去”  
“你看着我”  
林在范一脸真挚的捏着你的下巴.  
“我们是从床伴开始的你大概觉得我很不可靠”  
“但是我心里只有你一个”  
你看林在范微微皱起眉的样子，你笑着低下头吻了吻他.  
“我知道”

你又何曾不是爱他爱到骨子里.

林在范带着你出席酒会这个行为打乱了很多人的计划.  
他几乎是时时刻刻把你搂在身边根本就不给别人任何机会.

“林总可以赏脸跟我跳支舞吗”  
女人笑的甜甜的有些腼腆的走过来问林在范.  
林在范刚想开口，又突然想到什么，转过头去看你.  
“她说可以就可以”  
林在范这样子当面把权力交给你无非就是想让你安心证明他只喜欢你.  
你自然是知道的.  
“不好意思不可以”  
你礼貌的笑了笑挽住林在范的手臂.  
然后听到隔壁那个男人偷笑的声音.  
“你笑什么”  
“觉得你可爱“  
林在范笑着凑过来快速你的吻了吻你.  
“想不想出去透透气”  
林在范看你点了点头牵着你的手往外走.  
外面相对来说比较安静，但还是不少人在聊天喝酒.  
林在范把西装外套脱掉披在你身上，双手撑在你腰后的栏杆上把你困在怀里.  
你的手放在他胸口上，帮他理了理衣领，把开了好几颗的纽扣扣上一点.  
“有没有想过我们的未来会是怎么样”  
你点了点头，又有些害羞的低下头.  
“我想听”  
林在范笑着把你的手握到手心里.  
“不过是好久以前想的了”  
“那时候想象我们会结婚，然后生个很可爱的女儿，你抱着她笑的眼睛眯成一条线”  
“为什么是女儿”  
林在范听着你的描述，忍不住笑得更开心了.  
“不都说女儿是贴心的小棉袄嘛”  
你害羞的笑着把脸埋进他的颈窝里.  
总觉得这些幻想很不切实际，怕林在范会笑话你.  
“我想这些是不是有点不现实”  
“你是不觉得我们会结婚还是不觉得我们会有孩子”  
林在范捧着你的脸看着你嘟了嘟嘴然后歪头看着他.  
“大概两个都…不会？”  
“为什么？”  
没想到林在范会一直追问下来，你因为心里的想法而有些窘迫的低下头不想去回答这个问题.  
林在范在你的额头上印上了一个吻，语气变得温柔的不得了.  
“你…平时都很忙嘛…大概还没有时间想这些吧”  
你有些不好意思的小心翼翼看了他一眼.  
林在范知道还是他给你的安全感不够.  
他抱着你左右的轻轻摇晃.  
“我觉得我们可以要一个儿子一个女儿”  
“一家四口的”  
他看你眼睛微微睁大有些惊讶，然后笑着摇摇头.  
“一家九口”  
“还有你的五只猫”

听你说口渴，林在范去帮你拿了杯水之后回来看到跟他关系不错的一个男人站在你面前.  
“我想问问你…”  
“或许可以试着跟我交往看看吗”  
你有些为难的看着他，也不知道怎么就给错信号了.  
男人跟林在范关系不错，所以你跟他聊天也比较放松但绝对没有别的意思.  
“我不是为了礼貌才说的…”  
“但是你真的是个很好的人”  
“可是我已经有爱的人了”  
“啊…这样子…”  
你看着男人有些尴尬的挠了挠后脑勺.  
“对不起”  
你抱歉的对他笑了笑.  
“是因为在范吗”  
你有点害羞的点了点头.  
“你好像喜欢在范很久了吧…”  
“我…好像没有办法不喜欢他”  
你说着有些不好意思的抬起手来捂住微微发烫脸颊.  
“他就那么好吗”  
“嗯…心里只有他了”  
你看了看站在男人身后不远处的林在范.  
你不知道他站在那里多久也不知道他听到了多少.  
但他没有像之前那样冲动乱吃醋而是待在那边静静地等你.  
你跟男人打了声招呼之后稍稍小跑的往林在范那边跑然后站到他身边牵住了他的手.  
“干嘛不过来”  
你笑着看他，语气不自觉地撒娇.  
“傻瓜”  
林在范摸着你的脸，仔仔细细的看着你.  
又怕你着凉的帮你拉了拉披在身上的外套.  
“冷吗”  
“你抱抱我~”  
不自觉地跟着林在范撒娇.  
林在范搂着你的腰一把把你带进怀里.  
“我爱你”  
听见林在范的话你惊讶的转过头看着他.  
“你说…什么？”  
“我爱你”  
林在范看你懵懵的样子，捧着你的脸吻了过来.  
“干嘛突然表白…”  
你揪着林在范的衣摆，刚才就已经有些发烫的脸颊现在又更热了.  
“因为想让你知道我爱你”  
“我不知道怎么样才能让你百分百安心”  
“但是我真的想一直一直和你在一起”  
“好好的珍惜你保护你”  
你感觉到自己眼眶有点湿湿的，别过头吸了吸鼻子.  
“林在范你突然这样子我好害怕”  
你抬起手来揉了揉眼睛.  
林在范笑着摸了一下你的脸又往你唇上吻了吻.  
你看林在范把手塞进裤袋里摸索了一下然后掏出来一个丝绒小盒子.  
你看他往后退了一步然后单膝跪下，把小盒子递到你面前打开.  
“你愿意嫁给我吗”  
周围慢慢围了一群来看热闹的人，女人们更是眼红的不得了.  
你看着他的眼睛点了点头.  
林在范往你的无名指上套上了他为你订的婚戒.  
“谢谢你，林太太”  
你被林在范抱在怀里，你轻轻勾住他的脖子看着他.  
林在范开心的笑的眼睛都眯起来了，搂着你就是一顿猛亲.

婚礼按照你想要的来，林在范尽力的去满足你一切要求.  
婚礼结束后回家不知道被林在范折腾到几点，你醒过来的时候浑身酸软.  
拿过手机一看才发现上班已经要迟到了.  
吓得猛的一下坐起身就给坐在飘窗上看文件的林在范吼.  
“林在范你怎么不叫醒我！”  
林在范双手插进裤袋里往你这边走，笑着看你炸毛的样子，脖子上胸口上好几个他留下来的痕迹.  
“你还笑”  
你嘟着嘴看林在范，林在范坐在床边牵着你的手往你唇上印了印.  
“帮你请过假了宝贝”  
“干嘛随便请假…”  
“你这样子还去上班啊”  
林在范用手指戳了戳你胸口上的红痕.  
看你脸颊微微泛红的样子，林在范搂着你跟你一起躺下.  
“况且新婚夜要做什么大家也都知道的嘛”  
林在范讲的话你越听越害羞，直接扯过被子挡着脸不让他看.  
“你昨晚那么狠干嘛我们又不是没做过…”  
林在范把手伸到你腰后轻轻的揉捏按摩然后笑着听你说话.  
心情好得不得了.  
“我没见过你哭着叫我老公的样子”  
你看着林在范一脸不正经的样子没忍住举起手就往他胸口上拍.  
“明明就是你趁人之危逼我叫的”  
“那我是不是你老公”  
林在范翻身把你压在身下捏着你的下巴.  
你一想起林在范跟你结婚了你就忍不住挑起了笑容，抬起手来揽住他的肩膀跟他撒娇.  
“是是是~”  
“我老婆真乖”  
林在范笑起来乖乖甜甜的往你脸上亲了好几次.  
“我抱着你你再睡会”  
你被林在范抱在怀里，感受着他的手轻轻的摸着你的肚子.  
“我等下要再多努力几回才行”  
“诶有了宝宝之后你会不会不宠我了”  
林在范立刻举起三根手指看着你，真挚的样子把你逗笑了.  
“老婆大人永远一位”  
“我爱你“  
“我也爱你”

“妈妈！”  
你看到两个孩子一进门就笑着跑进来往你这边冲，身后跟着怀里抱着一束玫瑰花的林在范.  
你笑着抱着两个扑过来的孩子.  
“嘴角怎么脏脏的啊”  
你抹掉你儿子嘴角上黑黑的痕迹，然后看见坐在你身旁的女儿偷偷低头擦嘴角，结果小手擦完嘴巴又擦脸把黑黑的东西抹到了脸颊上.  
你看儿子转身看了林在范一眼.  
“爸爸给我们买了雪糕吃嘻嘻”  
刚说完就被林在范抱了起来扛肩上.  
“呀臭小子嘴那么不密”  
林在范捏住了儿子的脸.  
“今天上学好玩吗“  
“好玩~”  
你把女儿抱到大腿上坐着帮她把手和脸都擦干净，看她把小手放到你脸上捧着你的脸亲亲，然后又低头亲了亲趴在沙发上的Kunta.  
“宝贝你的头发怎么这样”  
你看着女儿有些乱糟糟的头发，明明早上给她编了两条小麻花辫的.  
“爸爸弄的”  
女儿有些委屈的坐下来盯着林在范看.  
你看着林在范给她扎的小辫子忍不住笑出了声.  
又没分好界，一边多一边少的，两边也有些不对称.  
“爸爸觉得我们女儿怎么样都好看”  
林在范揉了揉女儿的小脑袋又蹲下抱着她亲了一大口，走到你身后坐下然后搂着你的腰把下巴抵在你肩膀上.  
“我也要雪糕~”  
你笑着跟林在范撒娇.  
林在范看着你嘟起了嘴.  
“老婆亲一个”  
你笑着往他嘴唇上吻了一下.  
“妈妈我也要！”  
儿子扑过来揽着你的脖子亲了一口.  
“你们两个吃了雪糕等下去到外婆外公家里也要乖乖听话吃饭才行好不好”  
两个小朋友乖乖地点头说好.  
倒是林在范有些困惑但也没多问.  
窝在桌子上的Nora打了个哈欠，下一秒你就看着你儿子把Nora抱到怀里.  
“那我跟妹妹去跟猫猫们玩了！”  
看你和林在范都点了点头就笑着拉着妹妹的手跑走.  
林在范把放在茶几上的玫瑰花束拿过来给你.  
你捧着花束开心的低下头闻了闻花香，然后感觉到锁骨上有些凉凉的，低头看到林在范给你戴上的项链.  
“结婚纪念日快乐宝贝”  
你笑着转身跨坐到林在范腿上，把手放在他胸口上.  
“我拜托我爸妈这周末帮我们带一下孩子们”  
你说到一半看林在范挑了挑眉.  
“因为今天我们纪念日嘛…孩子们不在家的话我们也可以…”  
你用食指一下一下的点在林在范的胸口上，然后看他笑着明知故问.  
“可以干嘛”  
把嘴巴凑到他耳边跟他咬耳朵.  
“可以做点你想做的事“  
你有些充满暗示性的整个人往他身上贴.  
看林在范满意的笑了起来捧着他的脸吻了上去.  
“你今天回来的挺早的”  
林在范搂着你在你脸颊上亲了亲.  
“我看事情都做完了就先回来了”  
你放松了身体软在林在范怀里.  
“你呢公司事情多吗”  
“前阵子刚把几个项目谈好了最近稍微轻松一点”  
林在范握着你的手揉了揉.  
“看两个小朋友今天大班开学第一天表现挺好的就给他们买了个雪糕”  
“我表现也好为什么我没有”  
你惩罚似的拍了拍林在范的手背.  
然后看着林在范笑着把脸埋进你的颈窝里亲你.  
“你是我的宝贝”  
“我的宝贝只要我就够了”  
你被林在范逗的想要躲开却还是被困在他怀里，然后被他扣住后脑勺接吻.  
你轻轻的搂住了他的脖子加深了这个吻.

一家九口  
最终还是实现了.


End file.
